


Brilliant, Amazing Jealousy

by trillian_jdc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Bit More Than Friends, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Honesty About Emotions, Word Choice Is Important, Writer John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc
Summary: Sherlock doesn't like it when John calls other people "brilliant".
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Brilliant, Amazing Jealousy

As John came striding into the flat, mobile pressed to his ear, Sherlock, peering into his microscope, only caught the tail end of his conversation. 

“You’re amazing, Maggie. I can't tell you how helpful your advice has been." John listened closely to the other person before chuckling and responding, "Brilliant. See you Tuesday, then. Looking forward to it." 

Sherlock consciously kept his teeth from grinding. This was the first time in a long while John had been so enthusiastic about a woman. He had thought, after all they'd been through, that they were past his phase of performative heterosexuality, of John flirting so hard and so constantly in order to demonstrate he and Sherlock weren't connected in that way. 

Not to mention, John hadn't been that complimentary of him lately. Exposure apparently ruined the wonder, as John seemed to take Sherlock's deductions for granted. John still smiled at him, and he hadn't cautioned him with a "not good" in years, but it had been a long time since the effusive praise that made Sherlock feel so oddly warm. 

It was ridiculous to feel proprietary over a word, but dammit, "brilliant" should be his. Sherlock knew he was the smartest person John had ever or would ever know, and he didn't like hearing him refer to other people that way. 

John had ended the call, taken off his shoes, and made his way into the kitchen to make something for dinner by the time Sherlock deigned to acknowledge him. 

"New friend, is it?" Sherlock couldn't help himself from pressing the bruise by asking about her. 

"Hmmm?" John, head in the fridge, was clearly unable to focus on anything but food at the moment.

"Your call. Maggie seems to have impressed you. Going out next week, are you?" 

John closed the door and stood up, turning towards his flatmate. "Oh! No. Nothing like that. She wouldn't go out with me anyway." 

Sherlock disliked her even more. How could she not realize John's many sterling qualities? He was quick to anger, but his dedication, fearlessness, and desire to help people far outweighed that and his tendency to be easily distracted by tall, curly-haired detectives. 

John peered more closely at the odd expression on Sherlock's face. "Why do you ask?" 

"No reason," Sherlock quickly dissembled. "Although if it was important to you to have an evening free, I could possibly arrange a break between cases..." 

"I'm impressed. Thank you for your consideration. But I'm meeting with Maggie Tuesday afternoon. For a business consultation." 

Sherlock finally looked up, directly at John. "If you need financial guidance, John, the trust has some of the finest advisors available..."

"No, Sherlock. There is no way I am getting involved with anything to do with your family money." 

John kept watching Sherlock. Sherlock schooled his features to appear as neutral as possible, but when he saw the smile turning up the corners of John's mouth, he suspected he didn't appear as blank as he hoped. 

"All right, genius, tell me why you're bothered, and I'll tell you what I'm doing." 

"Bothered? Don't be ridiculous." Sherlock sneered. That expression he was confident in. 

"Fine." John turned back to rummaging in the cabinets for more dinner options.

Sherlock knew he could outwait John on anything, but that strategy was taking longer and longer to execute as John became more familiar with the approach. Perhaps better to hold that tactic for a more important debate. After a pause, he responded. 

"I want to know more about your relationship with Maggie because you called her brilliant." 

"And you want to make sure you know all the smart people I know?" John smirked. 

Sherlock should have known that John would deflect. "You have your answer. Now tell me who she is." 

"That's not much of an answer, but a deal is a deal. Maggie is an agent."

"I know all the law enforcement members operating in the London area, John, and ..."

"Not that kind of agent. She works with book publishers. She's interested in putting some of my blog into print." 

"But you're the one who warned me that publicity could be dangerous."

"True. But neither one of us is getting any younger, and while you may be well off, I need something for when I can't run around London any more. Maggie taught me about passive income streams. Royalties from a book that sells consistently could be a nice addition to my retirement." 

John looked away and licked his lips before continuing. "And I'd like everyone to know how amazing it is to be part of your adventures." 

"Our adventures, John. I can't do any of this without you." 

John drew closer to where Sherlock was still sitting in front of his microscope, until he was standing behind him. "So tell me what was really bothering you about Maggie." 

Sherlock closed his eyes. "I told you, John."

"It was really about the word?" 

Sherlock swallowed before answering. "One of my fondest memories was our first case together, when you used those words. They set a foundation I have come to depend upon." 

"Oh, you berk." John reached out and ruffled Sherlock's hair. "I can use those words with other people without making them any less special for you." 

Sherlock leaned into John's hand. "It is ridiculously sentimental of me, but part of me wants them to be only for us." 

John leant down and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's shoulders in a brief hug. "If that's what you want, I always follow your lead." He let go and stood up. "I'll expect a list, though. Just to be sure." 

He walked back around the table to the refrigerator. "Maybe we should set up a jar. Put a pound in whenever I say them. Use the proceeds for a night at the pub." 

"You're mocking me, John." 

"Teasing. But it's a good reminder. If I'm to be a published writer, I'd better pay attention to my vocabulary. Now, you're eating dinner. Put the experiment away and chop veg for me, you brilliant madman." 

Sherlock smiled. Even when not taken seriously, he still liked the way it sounded.


End file.
